tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Night Stalker
Category:Programs | image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = ABC | seasons = 1 | number of episodes = 10 | production company = Touchstone Television; Big Light Productions | executive producers = Frank Spotnitz; Daniel Sackheim; John Peter Kousakis; | producers = Robert Parigi; Nora Kay Foster; Suzanne Lauer; Darin Morgan; William Schmidt | principal cast = Stuart Townsend; Gabrielle Union; Eric Jungmann; Cotter Smith | 1st = September 29th, 2005 | last = March 17th, 2006 }} Night Stalker was a short-lived American supernatural television series produced by Touchstone Television and Big Light Productions. It aired on ABC for one season from September, 2005 to March, 2006 spanning a total of ten episodes. The series was loosely based on the original 1970s Kolchak: The Night Stalker television series as well as the two telemovies The Night Stalker and The Night Strangler. In the series, actor Stuart Townsend played the role of investigative reporter Carl Kolchak, a character made famous by original actor Darren McGavin. Kolchak is presented as an obsessed reporter, hunting down occult-related phenomena in the hopes of solving the mystery behind the death of his wife, Irene. Assisting Kolchak in this endeavor is his supporting cast, which consists of partner Perri Reed (Gabrielle Union), boss Tony Vincenzo (Cotter Smith) and Eric Jungmann in the role of Jain McManus. The series was cancelled due to to poor rating and ABC only aired the first six episodes. The Sci-Fi Channel licensed the rights to the show and aired the series in its entirety in 2006. All ten episodes were collected on the Night Stalker: The Complete Series DVD collection, which was released on May 30th, 2006. Episodes Notes & Trivia * Actor Darren McGavin, who played the original Carl Kolchak on Kolchak: The Night Stalker, made a guest appearance in the pilot episode as a reporter standing at a desk. * Dan Curtis, best known for creating the Dark Shadows franchise, served as a consulting producer on the series. * The theme song for the series was composed by Michael Wandmacher. See also External Links * * * Night Stalker at Wikipedia * * * ---- Category:Night Stalker/Pages Category:ABC Category:Big Light Productions Category:Touchstone Television Category:2000s/Programs Category:2005/Premieres Category:2006/Cancellations Category:Daniel Sackheim Category:Adam Sussman Category:Tony Wharmby Category:Noah Baylin Category:Deran Sarafian Category:James Hayman Category:Rob Bowman Category:Thomas Schnauz Category:Adam Armus Category:Robert P. Cohen Category:Dan Curtis Category:Nora Kay Foster Category:John Peter Kousakis Category:Suzanne Lauer Category:Darin Morgan Category:Robert Parigi Category:Daniel Sackheim Category:William Schmidt Category:Frank Spotnitz Category:Lori-Etta Taub Category:Stuart Townsend Category:Gabrielle Union Category:Eric Jungmann Category:Cotter Smith Category:Sarah Lafleur Category:Ele Keats Category:Susan Misner Category:David Denman Category:Clay Wilcox Category:John Pyper-Ferguson Category:J. Marvin Campbell Category:Madeline Carroll Category:Regi Davis Category:Timothy McNeil Category:Sabin Rich Category:Yancey Arias Category:Gil McKinney Category:Eugene Byrd Category:Lane Garrison Category:Travis Wester Category:Creed Castleton Category:Austin Highsmith Category:Eamon Hunt Category:Colton Parsons Category:Michael O'Keefe Category:William Lucking Category:Madison Mason Category:Clare Carey Category:Alex Fernandez Category:Kevin Brief Category:Price Carson Category:Brandon Fobbs Category:Shane Johnson Category:Eugene Collier Category:Tony Todd Category:Paul Dillon Category:Fredric Lehne Category:Paula Newsome Category:Zach Winard Category:Mary-Pat Green Category:Ted Rooney Category:Cayden Boyd Category:Drew Osborne Category:Mira Furlan Category:Kevin Rahm Category:Alex Datcher Category:Robin Pearson Rose Category:Michael Fairman Category:Michael Potter Category:Stephen Tobolowsky Category:Michael Warren Category:Helen Costa Category:Dennis Howard Category:Alex Ruiz Category:Kasey Wilson Category:Terry Woodberry Category:Tony Curran Category:Robert Curtis Brown Category:Art LaFleur Category:John Wesley Category:Heather Kafka Category:David Dunard Category:Colby Paul Category:Jessica Whitney Gould Category:Wylie Small Category:Tara Ciabattoni Category:Darin Rossi Category:Stephen W. Alvarez Category:Lily Jackson Category:Ricardo Chacon